Something's Wrong
by xscrxpx
Summary: Eren estaba loco, y a Levi le encantaba eso.
1. Clown

Dentro, muy dentro de esa oscura habitación se hallaba un chico. Posiblemente no tenía más de 20 años. Su cabello era corto, castaño, suave ante los ojos del depredador que se ubicaba detrás de él, vigilándolo, apreciando ese apetecible cuerpo que había captado su atención desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Abrió sus ojos, miró a su alrededor. Su cuerpo pesaba, dolía, estaba frío. Tembló un poco antes de sentarse y mirar a su alrededor. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? No entendía. Lo último que recordaba era a un joven de cabello negro, diez centímetros más bajo que él, cubriendo sus labios con un pañuelo.

Sus manos se posaron sobre el suelo. Se relajó al saber que éste no tenía ningún rastro de polvo, indicando que, posiblemente, lo habían limpiado antes de ponerlo allí. El pelinegro sonrió un poco, satisfecho con los resultados. Llevaba semanas observándolo, obviamente tenía conocimiento de muchas cosas, de su vida.

 _Eren…_

El castaño se estremeció al escuchar su nombre. No quiso voltear, estaba paralizado, asustado. Pero, por raro que fuese, había algo en esa voz ronca que llamaba su atención, su curiosidad. La luz se encendió, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, la claridad lo cegaba ya que se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Lentamente, quitó la protección de su rostro, acostumbrándose al brillo de la lámpara que se hallaba cerca de él. Miró sus dedos, se horrorizó cuando vio pintura en ellos. Ahogó un grito, los restregó en su ropa hasta que el rastro de color rojo y negro desapareció. Alzó la mirada.

 _Gran error, Eren…_

Su respiración se cortó al ver el espejo que se postraba delante de él. Chilló como nunca cuando vio que su rostro era el causante de las manchas en su piel. Comenzó a perder el control al darse cuenta de que se parecía a un payaso. Un maldito, despreciable y asqueroso payaso.

 _¿Algo está mal, Eren?_

Gritó. Lloró. Se levantó con desespero, dispuesto a borrar su reflejo. Unas manos cálidas lo detuvieron. –Cálmate, Eren. –El extraño lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo. Se colocó delante de él, era su secuestrador. –Limpiaré tu preciosa piel, ¿Puedo hacerlo?

–M-me… ¿M-me harás daño? –Negó, sonriendo. Remojó su pañuelo en el agua cristalina y lo pasó por su rostro, aseándolo, acariciándolo. –Y-yo… T-tú… ¿Quién eres?

–Soy Levi. Sólo tú puedes decirme así. –Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de Eren, el pelinegro evitó soltar una exclamación ante tanta ternura. Siguió lavando su rostro, recorriendo su suave piel con suma lentitud. El castaño tembló. Cerró sus ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

–L-Levi… –El nombrado asintió. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios. –E-es… Es un nombre muy bonito. –Eren cubrió su boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Su sonrojo incrementó, bajó la mirada para evitar ver la reacción de su secuestrador.

–Me alegra saber eso, Eren. –Tomó su mentón con delicadeza. Acercó su rostro al suyo hasta que sus labios conectaron en un perfecto beso. Suave, jodidamente tierno. Se juntaban como un rompecabezas, como si una pieza no pudiera vivir sin la otra.

 _Pero…_

Eren, al principio, no supo cómo reaccionar. Pensó que iba a ser completamente repugnante, pero le sorprendió cuando, mecánicamente, sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los de Levi. Asumió que compartir saliva con otra persona era impúdico, asqueroso. Sus pensamientos se vinieron hacia abajo cuando la lengua del pelinegro invadió su boca y tocó la suya con autoridad, dominándola.

Sus manos se enredaron en el cuello de Levi cuando éste lo recostó en el suelo y se posicionó sobre él. Eren soltó un leve gemido, nunca había sido besado de esa forma, nunca deseó que un humano lo tocase más allá de las manos o un corto abrazo. Algo estaba mal, y se dio cuenta cuando quiso que sólo Levi lo besara, lo tocara de manera indebida. Algo estaba mal, pero comenzaba a gustarle.

 _Te has quedado mudo, Eren. ¿Recuerdas tu infancia? ¿Cuándo amabas a los payasos? ¿Cuándo fingías ser uno?_

Se estremeció cuando Levi metió una de sus frías manos por debajo de su camisa. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello y jaló un poco, disfrutando la sedosidad que poseía.

 _¿Puedes acordarte de aquel chiquillo? ¿El enano que siempre estaba enfadado? ¿Tu único amigo en ese tiempo? Hiciste un pacto con él, Eren, pero lo rompiste cuando, inconscientemente, comenzaste a sentir un terror inexplicable hacia esos seres de cara pintada y nariz roja grande._

–L-Levi… –Volvió a gemir cuando el mencionado beso su cuello y chupó, con calma, su cuello. Succionó un poco, creando una marca rojiza en la piel morena del muchacho. –C-creo que… C-creo que… –Un dedo se posicionó en su boca, acallándolo.

 _Nunca supiste, Eren, que aquel niño se enamoró de ti. No supiste que, años después de abandonarte, volvió con la intención de que fueras suyo. Él no está dispuesto a compartirte, Eren._

–Nada de lo que hacemos está mal, cariño. –Acarició su rostro. –No te preocupes. Tu madre ya no te reprochará sobre tu obsesión con la limpieza, sobre tu perfeccionismo a la hora de arreglar las cosas. Ella ya no te regañará por tus pesadillas a mitad de la noche, sobre tu comportamiento agresivo cuando algo estaba mal. –Lamió su oreja, mordió el lóbulo de ésta. –Todo lo que tú digas estará bien para mí. Me acostumbraré a ti, lo prometo, sólo enséñame cómo hacerlo.

 _Él está loco, Eren, tan loco como tú._

–P-pero…

 _Lo sabe todo, Eren, absolutamente todo acerca de ti._

–Haré lo que sea, mi vida, lo que sea, con tal de tenerte. No me importa nada, cariño, nada. He dejado todo sólo por ti. ¿Podrías, por favor, apreciar mis esfuerzos y aceptarme? ¿Podrías, por favor, rendirte y ser completamente mío?

 _Eras afortunado, Eren, tan jodidamente afortunado que hasta una dulce e inocente muchacha te odiaría por ganarte el amor de la persona que más quiere. Eres cruel, Eren, porque sé perfectamente que terminarás cediendo y correspondiendo sus sentimientos._

–Y-yo… –Su voz tembló. Sus manos se aferraron al lugar de donde se estaba sosteniendo. El aroma que desprendía el chico lo aturdía porque olía delicioso, podría quedarse en esa posición para siempre. –S-sí…

 _Eres cruel, Eren, tan cruel como un maldito, despreciable y asqueroso payaso._


	2. Nightmare

Y, cuando menos lo esperó, Eren ya se había encariñado con él.

Había pasado un mes. Un largo, y divertido, mes desde que lo secuestro. Su relación mejoró gracias a sus esfuerzos. Hacía todo lo que el castaño le decía, aceptando cada célula de locura que contenía su cerebro. Le encantaba, joder, lo tenía loco. Se había enamorado de él desde que eran unos "mocosos estúpidos", como el suele llamarle a esa parte de su pasado.

Acarició el cabello del chico que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Su cabeza descansaba en su regazo, su ceño se fruncía cada vez que dormía. Levi lo supo desde el principio: Tenía pesadillas.

No le importaba que Eren lo haya olvidado. No le interesaba que haya roto su "pacto". Su prioridad era que Eren lo amara tanto como él lo ama. Quería poseerlo, deseaba ser su todo. Sabía, a la perfección, que formaban la pareja ideal. Hasta Mikasa, la odiosa hermana sobreprotectora de Jaeger, lo había admitido. De hecho, sin su ayuda, Levi no lo hubiese encontrado tan rápido.

Eren se removió, captando la atención del pelinegro. Apretó, delicadamente, el pantalón ajeno, sin lastimarlo. Levi acarició su cabello y tarareó una canción en su oído. La hora de la siesta era lo peor del día, pero había logrado adaptarse.

 _Eren, Eren, ¿Otra vez olvidaste qué es lo que tienes que hacer en ésta pesadilla?_

El castaño ignoró, por milésima vez, aquella voz fastidiosa. Siempre le hablaba, pero no podía verle. Era frustrante. – _Tú... ¿¡Quién demonios Eres!?_ –La voz rió, ¿Por qué había escogido ese momento para preguntar esa tontería?

 _Y bien, Eren, ¿Lo olvidaste otra vez?_

El mencionado gruñó. Apretó sus puños y buscó a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada, sólo lo de siempre: Restos de un carnaval abandonado. – _No sé quién eres, no te conozco. ¿Podrías decirme, al menos, por qué me has traído aquí?_ –La misma risita volvió a resonar en aquel lugar vacío.

 _Recuerda, Eren... Recuerda._

Y fue lo último que escuchó, antes de que un payaso llegase y clavara un cuchillo en el fondo de su pecho, atravesando su corazón. Gritó. Gritó y, para su suerte, despertó. Levi le miró con preocupación y acarició su cabello con dulzura. – ¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla? –Asintió, desconcertado. Sólo había sido un mal sueño, como siempre.

Se aferró al torso del mayor. Evitó sollozar, no quería verse tan débil. –L-lo siento... ¿T-te desperté? –Levi negó.

–No estaba durmiendo. –Eren suspiró, aliviado. Levi junto sus labios con los suyos, besándolo con autoridad. El menor comenzaba a adaptarse a ello. – ¿Sabes? Pronto será mi cumpleaños... –Pasó su lengua por la morena piel de Eren, este gimió por lo bajo.

–Q-qué... ¿Qué día? –El azabache metió sus manos debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su abdomen.

–25 de diciembre. –Volvió a apoderarse de su boca. Mordió sus labios, jugueteó con su lengua, disfrutó del dulce sabor que tenía. Eren se aferró a su cuello, Levi lo recostó en el sofá, como siempre. El menor comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa clase de toqueteos, lo ayudaba a olvidarse de sus pesadillas.

 _Eren, Eren, Eren. Eres un niño malo. Debes recordar. ¡Debes recordar!_

–L-Levi... ¿Q-quieres que te regale a-algo ese d-día? –El pelinegro rió, obviamente quería algo, y el chico se lo podía dar a la perfección.

–Quiero que tú seas mi regalo, Eren. –El castaño tembló ante sus palabras. –Quiero que estés junto a mí todo el día. Quiero llevarte a nuestra cama y hacerte el amor. –Acarició su mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar. –Quiero que ese sea mi regalo. ¿Estás dispuesto a dármelo?

 _¿Lo ves? Tienes menos de una semana para recordar. Recuerda, Eren, ¡Recuerda!_

–S-sí. –Levi, complacido por su respuesta, se levantó, con Eren en brazos, y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

–Me haces tan feliz, Eren.

 **...**

Y, de nueva cuenta, se encontraba en ese lugar sombrío. Aunque, esta vez, lucía diferente. Tenía miedo, pero había algo que lo hacía tranquilizarse. Miró hacia los lados antes de comenzar a correr, llegando a la rueda de la fortuna, su atracción favorita. Observó durante algunos segundos antes de volver a moverse, esta vez deteniéndose frente a la casa de los espejos.

 _¡Búscalo, Eren! ¡Debes encontrarlo!_

Frunció su ceño. – _Encontrar... ¿A quién?_ –Se encogió de hombros, confundido, y luego entró a la atracción. También lucía diferente. Generalmente encontraba al payaso asesino allí, pero se encontraba completamente sola. O eso es lo que creía.

 _¡Está allí dentro!_

Caminó por el infinito laberinto de espejos. Iba tan distraído, mirando detrás de él, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia conocida, esperando por él. – _Eren, has vuelto._ –Al instante, miró hacia el frente. Sus ojos brillaron, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

– _Levi... ¡Levi!_ –Se lanzó a sus brazos, besó sus labios con necesidad. Le había extrañado. – _Al fin te he encontrado. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?_

– _Esperando por ti, mi amor._ –El moreno se sintió feliz. Se aferró al mayor, hundió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su olor. Le había extrañado tanto...

– _Levi... Las pesadillas han terminado, ¿Verdad?_ –El pelinegro asintió. Enredó sus manos en la cintura del castaño, acercándose a él. Besó su cuello con suavidad, parecía encantado con esa piel morena que era bastante sensible.

– _Recuerda, Eren, recuerda..._ –El menor se estremeció. El mayor tomó su mano y corrió, obligando a Eren a correr a su lado. El castaño tuvo la impresión de que Levi conocía muy bien el lugar, ya que se dirigió a una puerta que nunca había visto. El pelinegro la abrió, una bonita habitación se cernía allí. – _Recuerda, por favor._

– _T-trataré..._ –Se sonrojó. Levi se apoderó de sus labios, besándolos de manera apasionada. Sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar en busca de la dominación, sus dientes chocaban entre sí. Levi acariciaba su cuerpo, Eren se limitaba a gemir.

Sus labios se separaron, el mayor alzó la camiseta del chico y atrapó uno de sus pezones con sus dientes. Sus manos se adentraron al pantalón ajeno. Eren gritó. Nunca había sentido algo parecido, admitía que se sentía bien.

 _Estás en problemas._

Justo antes de que Levi lo volviese a besar, despertó, agitado y excitado. Intentó levantarse, pero alguien se lo impedía. –Eren, ¿estás bien? –El mencionado asintió. Se sintió un poco incómodo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. –Lo siento por eso, prometo no quitarte la virginidad hoy.

 _En graves problemas._


	3. Moonlight

Eren gimió, casi gritó. Las sensaciones eran extrañas, desconocidas. Su respiración se cortaba, agradeció con profundidad el estar recostado y que si estuviese de pie hubiera caído. Sus manos temblaban sin control. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su piel tenía una fina capa de sudor. Comenzaba a gustarle el _juego_ del mayor.

–L-Levi… –El mencionado siguió con su labor, ignorándolo por completo. –N-no era n-necesario… E-esto… –Enredó sus dedos en las sábanas blancas y las enrolló, apretándolas con fuerza. Mordió su labio inferior, no quería que más ruidos obscenos salieran de su boca, aunque no pudiese evitarlo.

Levi liberó su boca y le miró con profundidad. –Eren, déjame escucharte. Estamos completamente solos. Nadie, además de mí, podrá escucharte. –El castaño negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, siendo reemplazadas por un leve gemido surgido cuando el pelinegro recorrió su miembro con sus manos frías. – ¿Qué está mal? Acaso… ¿No te gusta?

 _Te encanta, Eren, admítelo._

–N-no es eso… –Logro decir. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó sus dientes. Levi sonrió ante su reacción. –M-me da v-vergüenza… Ugh…

–Siempre me imaginé esta escena, ¿Sabes? Tu piel brillando bajo la luz de la luna… –Suspiró. –Eres hermoso, cariño, por dentro y por fuera. –Eren se estremeció, estaba cerca de su límite.

 _Admitamos que el enano y tú hacen la pareja perfecta._

– ¡Levi! –El pelinegro besó sus labios con fiereza cuando su chico se corrió en su mano. Sonrió, complacido, y abrazó el frágil cuerpo del moreno. –L-lo siento… T-te ensucié. –El mayor rió un poco, ¿Enserio se había preocupado por eso?

–No importa, Eren. Siempre podremos limpiar, ¿No lo crees? –El moreno asintió, acurrucándose en su pecho. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Pronto, la luz de la luna comenzaba a cubrir los rincones oscuros más cercanos, el cuerpo de Eren. – ¿Quieres tomarte un baño?

–S-sí.

 **…**

Medianoche.

Las suaves teclas del piano resonaban en la estancia. Una dulce, oscura y suave melodía relajaban a la pareja que, por razones desconocidas, no podían dormir. El moreno movía con agilidad sus dedos, el pelinegro le observaba desde el sofá que se hallaba allí.

Levi llenó dos copas de vino. Una la dejó en la pequeña mesa, junto a un plato con fresas y cerezas, la otra descansaba en su mano y la llevaba de vez en cuando a sus labios, degustando de su delicioso sabor. Tomó una de las frutas rojas, sosteniéndola entre sus labios. Esperó a que el chico terminase la canción para acercarse y robarle aliento con un beso, compartiendo el alimento.

–Me he encantado. ¿Qué era lo que tocabas? –Eren se tensó. No le gustaba hablar de eso. Cuadró sus hombros y aceptó la bebita que el mayor le ofrecía. Una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en su rostro.

–Nada en especial. –Se levantó, acercándose, y se sentó en las piernas del otro. Robó un par de frutas del plato y sonrió con dulzura cuando el azabache acarició una de sus piernas.

 _¿"Nada en especial"? Eres un mentiroso, Eren. ¿Por qué no le cuentas, Eren? ¿Por qué lo sigues ocultando?_

– ¿Algún día me dirás la verdad? –Asintió, mirando a la nada. Era una historia estúpida, pero, aun así, le afectaba demasiado. –Quiero que sepas que no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. Me he adaptado a tu forma de ser, me he acostumbrado a tu calor corporal por las noches, me he obsesionado con tus gemidos y gritos. Yo no te abandonaré, Eren, lo prometo. He esperado demasiado tiempo como para olvidarlo todo y seguir adelante sin ti.

–Creo… Creo que te quiero, Levi. –Tragó saliva, su notable nerviosismo lo hacía removerse. –Quizá esas palabras no sean las que esperabas, por favor, perdóname. Llevamos juntos muy poco tiempo, estoy confundido. Y-yo también me he acostumbrado a ti. N-no sé si seré capaz de dejarte una vez que me encuentren.

–Esto ha dejado de ser un secuestro, Eren. –El moreno lo miró confundido. –Mikasa, Armin y tu madre estuvieron de acuerdo con esto. Tú no volverás a casa como un persona libre, siempre me tendrás detrás de ti.

–P-pero t-tú…

–Armin sabía que te negarías a conocer a otra persona ya que eres alguien bastante frío y antisocial, te cuesta hablar con un desconocido. Odias a las personas gracias a tu trastorno, las consideras sucias y repugnantes. Alert lo planeó todo, nos llevó más de un año haciéndolo ya que yo quería saber todo sobre ti. –Sonrió, como si estuviese recordando algo bueno. –Aún me pregunto por qué dejaste que ese día te tocara. Conociéndote, me hubiese dado una paliza.

–No te golpeé ya que tú me ayudaste a limpiar. Además, sabes cómo persuadir a las personas con unas simples palabras. –El menor recargó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. Aspiró, de manera delicada, el olor del pelinegro, deleitándose, embriagándose, volviéndose un adicto a él. –También sentí como si estuviera con alguien conocido. Era una sensación extraña.

 _Debes recordar. ¿Acaso el golpe que te dio Jean en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte como para perder la memoria?_

–Tú… ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –Eren abrió mucho sus ojos. ¿La voz en su cabeza se refería a eso? –Sé que han pasado varios años, pero, enserio, ¿No me recuerdas? –Negó.

–No es que me haya olvidado de ti, lo juro. Es la razón por la que vivo atormentado, por la que tengo pesadillas. Y-yo… – ¿Por qué tuvo que revivir el pasado justo en ese instante? Cubrió su boca, ahogando un sollozo en su mano. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Fue… Fue después de que me obligaron a irme, ¿Verdad? –El menor asintió, sin saberlo realmente. –Algo te sucedió y yo no estuve allí para evitarlo… ¡Maldición!

–No es tu culpa, enserio. Es la culpa de alguien más, alguien a quien no puedo olvidar. Lamento esto, Levi, y prometo contártelo todo ahora.

 _Lo recordarás todo, Eren…_


	4. Prey

–Cuando tenía 14 años conocí a un chico. Su nombre era Jean. Recuerda que era encantador, aunque, al principio, peleábamos demasiado, pero después nuestra relación comenzó a ser menos agresiva. –Suspiró. –En ese tiempo, me encontraba destrozado, no recuerdo por qué. Me encantaba ir al carnaval, amaba a los payasos. Jean cambió su actitud conmigo, mostrándose más tierno y amigable.

–Bastardo... –Levi gruñó. Eren sonrió, el mayor era realmente adorable.

–Me confesó sus sentimientos el día de mi cumpleaños número 15. Creo que lo rechacé al principio ya que me estuvo insistiendo durante algún tiempo. Al final acepté ser su novio. –Suspiró. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su columna, se tensó. –Él... Él comenzó a cambiar después de dos meses de relación. Era agresivo y a veces me golpeaba...

– ¿Por qué no lo dejaste?

–Me sentía tan solo en ese tiempo... Era el único que me comprendía, lo apreciaba demasiado. –Se aferró al torso del mayor. –En Halloween de ese mismo año ocurrió la " _gran tragedia_ ". –El ceño del pelinegro se hizo más profundo. –Jean se vistió de payaso para hacerme feliz. Fuimos al carnaval, entramos a la casa de los espejos. No sé cómo, o por qué, sucedió. Lo único que sé es que él me golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, dejándome inconsciente. Una semana después desperté. Tenía una venda en la frente y no recordaba nada.

– ¡Lo mataré!

 _Han pasado más de cuatro años, enano, no asegures cosas que son imposibles._

–Esa fue la causa de que se desarrollara mi enfermedad. Estaba tan herido, deprimido y perdido... No sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Comencé a desesperarme, no salía de casa, limpiaba ya que era lo único que podía hacer...

–Eren, detente, eso no es necesario. –El moreno le ignoró.

–Ordenaba las cosas a mí manera, limpiaba cada oscuro rincón, algo se apoderaba de mí cada vez que encontraba sucio algo. Casi no dormía, me comportaba agresivo la mayoría de las veces. –Sus manos temblaron, le era difícil contar esa parte de su vida. –Cuando regresé a la escuela... Comencé a sufrir acoso.

–Eren, basta. Esto te hará mal. –Se sobresaltó cuando el castaño se levantó y lo miró con enojo. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color. Ya no tenían rastro de ese hermoso color azul, asemejándose al cielo y al mar. – ¿Eren? –Su respiración era pesada, sus ojos eran amarillos y expresaban ira.

– ¡Cierra la boca y escucha! –Logró moverse antes de que un puño impactara su rostro. Tomó de los hombros al castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza, posiblemente podría calmarlo con esa acción.

–Eren, tranquilízate. Esto te hará mal, te harás daño, cálmate. –Acarició su cabello, el menor se estremeció en sus brazos. –Eso es. Respira, respira. Lo estás haciendo bien.

–Y-yo... Lo siento. No era mi intención hacer eso.

–Lo sé.

–Mamá y yo nos mudamos a Alemania con mi padre y Mikasa. Mi actitud empeoraba, pero a papá le gustaba eso, le encantaba tener limpio y ordenado. –Relamió sus labios antes de continuar. –Pasaron dos años, mamá seguía reprendiéndome por todo, todo cambio en el verano de mis 17 años. Supongo que se debe a que te conoció a ti.

–Supones bien. Gracias a Mikasa te encontré, fue cuando comenzamos a planear todo. Sacarte de casa era muy complicado, pero ha valido la pena esperar tanto tiempo. –Besó sus labios con dulzura. Eren se sonrojó. –Admito que tu amigo el rubio tenía buenas estrategias.

–Armin siempre ha sido bastante inteligente, no me ha sorprendido que haya participado en el plan...

–Me alegra escuchar eso.

–Pero no puedo creer que Mikasa sí. Es decir, ella es mi hermana loca y obsesiva, es imposible que haya hecho eso. –Rió. –Creo que realmente confía en ti...

– ¿Y tú? ¿Confías en mí? –Eren asintió con rapidez. Claro que confiaba en él, comenzaba a quererlo demasiado. Lo necesitaba a su lado.

–Algo me dice que no mientes, que tus sentimientos son verdaderos. Creo que empiezo a corresponderlos...

–Te amo, Eren, y estoy ansioso de escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de tu boca. –Besó su frente. –Debemos dormir.

 **…**

Jadeó al verlo detrás de él. Sus ojos de clavaron en su figura, se volteó para enfrentarlo. – _Jean. Maldito.._. –El de cabello bicolor lo interrumpió tomando sus mejillas y juntando sus labios con los suyos. Eren de paralizó, era la primera vez que el chico hacia eso en una de sus pesadillas.

– _Mi amor..._ –Le abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Tomó su mano, acarició su cuello con su nariz mientras aspiraba su olor. – _Perdóname. Estoy realmente arrepentido, aún te sigo amando._

– _Aléjate, Jean. ¡Déjame vivir tranquilo!_

– _Eren, es hora de irnos_. –Una mano cálida se posó en su hombro, unos labios se colocaron junto a su oído. – _Seamos felices._

– _¡Estúpido enano!_ –El castaño sólo sintió su cuerpo chocando contra el piso. – _¡Te voy a matar! ¡Eren es mío, sólo mío!_

– _¡Vete, Eren, huye!_ –Negó. No podía abandonarlo, no quería. Se levantó, dispuesto a pelear, pero, para su desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde.

– ¡Levi! –Despertó. Estaba agitado, sudaba frío. Cubrió su boca y ahogó los fuertes sollozos que había reprimido durante varios días. –Levi... –Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, lloró en silencio sin saber dónde estaba el mayor. Estaba desesperado, asustado, ¿Por qué tuvo que soñar con su muerte?

– ¿Eren? ¿Estás bien? –No obtuvo respuesta. Miró con preocupación al chico, se acercó y pasó una mano por sus hombros. –Escuché que gritaste mi nombre, ¿Sucede algo?

–N-no... ¡No quiero que mueras! No quiero estar solo otra vez... No quiero sufrir de nuevo. –El pelinegro revolvió sus cabellos mientras sonreía. –No quiero que te vayas...

– ¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de dejarte? Ya te lo dije, Eren, no debes de temer. –Alzó su mentón, besó las lágrimas que caían sobre las sonrojadas mejillas del chico. Juntó sus labios, moviéndolos con lentitud y ternura. El sabor salado combinándose con el de Eren.

 _Recuerda, Eren, recuerda._


	5. Jean

–Pero… Yo quiero que ese día estemos solos. Quiero abrazarte y besarte a medianoche, desearte un feliz cumpleaños. –El mayor rió ante las quejas de su pareja. Arregló su traje, Eren lo volteó con brusquedad para arreglar su corbata. –Odio a mi madre…

–Cálmate. Sólo cenaremos y conviviremos un rato. Después seré todo tuyo. –Sonrió. Un rastro de picardía apareció en ese gesto. Eren gruñó, molesto. –Vamos, amor. Sólo estarán tus padres, algunos amigos de ellos y Mikasa, y creo que algunos familiares tuyos.

El moreno rodó sus ojos. –Odio estar rodeado de gente.

 _Odias que la gente mire lo que es tuyo, ¿Verdad, Eren?_

Levi nunca había reído tanto. –Deja de quejarte y vámonos. –Le dio unos leves empujoncitos, dirigiéndolo a la puerta. Tomó su mano y plantó un suave beso en ella, sonriéndole con dulzura. –Te amo.

 **…**

 _En esta miseria, puedes unirte a nuestra "familia"._

–Lo siento, Eren. Sólo quería verte feliz, justo como ahora. –El moreno se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

–Ya no importa, Mikasa. Aunque… –Sonrió. –Te agradezco. –Le dio un abrazo corto, la chica se sorprendió ante esto. –Creo que estoy superando mis pesadillas… Hace mucho que no tengo las de… T-tu sabes… Sólo sueño con él y-y ya. Están desapareciendo.

– ¡Eso es bastante bueno, Eren! Realmente me ha gustado saber que ya no piensas en esas… Cosas. Posiblemente superes tu fobia a los payasos. ¿No sería eso genial? –El moreno asintió, mirando a la nada. En realidad, no le importaba.

 _Ellos no nos dejan salir. La gente solo grita y chilla._

–Pero mira que tenemos aquí… ¡Vaya sorpresa, Jaeger! Hacía muchos años que no te veía. –El castaño sólo se limitó a gruñir ante las palabras de Ymir, una antigua amiga suya. Una de las que más lo hizo sufrir. Le miró con frialdad, con odio, la chica se estremeció un poco. Quiso tocar su cabello, pero él se alejó con rapidez, ignorándola.

–Iré con nuestra madre. Luego hablamos. –Camino entre la gente hasta pasar a la sala. Tomó una copa de vino de la mesa, buscó con la mirada a Levi. –Maldición…

– ¡Eren! –Sus ojos brillaron al ver a Armin, su dulce mejor amigo. El rubio se colgó de su cuello, Eren rió y posó una de sus manos en la cintura del chico, correspondiendo su abrazo. –Te he extrañado demasiado. Realmente me hace falta tu molesta presencia aquí.

El moreno rió. –Yo también te quiero. –Alert soltó una carcajada, su amigo parecía realmente feliz. Algo llamó la atención de Eren. Volteó un poco, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca.

 _¿Por qué has vuelto? Debiste huir, querido._

–Eren… ¡Eren! ¿Estás bien? –El sonido del cristal rompiéndose en su mano fue la respuesta. Armin se asustó y se alejó un poco. El estruendo llamó la atención de los que estaban en el lugar. –Dios mío… ¿Quieres que te traiga un pañuelo o algo?

–No. –Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante su respuesta, sobre todo sus padres. ¿Quién era ese chico y que había hecho con su pequeño hijo? Definitivamente no era él, sabrían que se hubiese enfadado por mancharse de sangre y vino. –No lo necesito. –Al tener su mirada fija en el suelo, su cabello no dejaba ver sus ojos.

– ¿E-estás seguro? –Las dos personas que lo hicieron enfadar se separaron cuando el más bajo reaccionó y comenzó a golpear al más alto. Volteó, encontrándose con su actual pareja.

–Eren… –El mencionado lo ignoró, dio media vuelta y salió de allí, su mano sangrando, los cristales clavados en su piel. – ¡Bastardo! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!

 _Llegaste bastante lejos, eso es realmente extraño._

Jaeger recorrió los jardines que conocía a la perfección. No pudo derramar ninguna lágrima, pero un nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar. Otra vez… Otra vez había sido lastimado. Otra vez se sentía solo. Otra vez no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

Se sentó junto a la fuente. Metió su mano en el agua helada, limpiando los restos de sustancia pegajosa y líquido carmesí. Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, unos labios sobre su nunca. La sensación era realmente familiar.

 _Sólo quiero volver a casa, no quiero estar solo._

–Eren… –Se quedó sin respiración al escuchar esa voz después de tantos años. Su cuerpo tembló, se debilitó, cayó preso entre los brazos del otro. –Oh, Eren, mi amor… Cuánto te he extrañado…

–Jean… –El más alto sonrió cuando escuchó su nombre proviniendo de esos dulces labios que deseaba volver a probar. Acarició el cabello de _su_ chico y lo cargó, dispuesto a llevárselo. –Jean… N-no…

–Lo sé todo, Eren. Sé sobre tu relación con Levi y lo que te ha hecho el día de hoy. Iremos a mi casa, cariño. Tienes que dormir un poco y tengo que curar esa mano. ¿Vendrás conmigo, Eren? –El castaño no respondió, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al extrañar la calidez de Levi. –Está bien, vámonos.

 _Algo está mal, ¿No lo crees, Eren?_


	6. Sorry

La fría mañana de navidad se sentía extraña. En la casa de los Jaeger nadie celebraba. No hasta saber dónde se encontraba el hijo varón.

Nadie se había atrevido a darle un abrazo a cierto pelinegro que estaba cumpliendo años. Él no lo permitía, ellos sabían que estaba esperando a su amado. Ni siquiera un "feliz cumpleaños" o "feliz navidad" se escuchaba.

El suave sonido de su zapato chocando contra el piso ponía nerviosos a los demás. Su piel pálida estaba ligeramente húmeda por las calientes lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos después de que Eren desapareciera. Él nunca lloraba. Él nunca se mostraba débil. Él se veía vulnerable, tan frágil como una pieza de cristal.

– ¡Creo que ya sé dónde está! –Levi se levantó al instante, corriendo hacia cierto rubio inteligente, mejor amigo de Eren. Le miró desesperado, ansioso por escuchar sus palabras. –Mikasa invitó a Marco, un ex compañero de la escuela. Con él venía Jean, estoy seguro de ello.

– ¡Maldición! Ese bastardo... –Su semblante oscureció, dándole un toque peligroso, provocando miedo. – ¡Lo voy a matar! –Armin lo tomó de los hombros. –Basta, debo de encontrarlo. Debo... –Sollozó. –Debo salvarlo.

–Tendremos que esperar, ¿Vale? Aunque... No creo que Jean tenga malas intenciones.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Armin? ¡Ese imbécil casi lo mata! ¡Él es el culpable de que Eren cambiara! –Levi nunca había visto a Mikasa furiosa. La comprendía, él también se sentía enojado por las palabras de Alert. –Debemos encontrarlo antes que a ese maldito caballo antes de que sea tarde. –El sonido del timbre sorprendió a todos.

Armin corrió a la puerta, abriendo con rapidez. Se quedó sin aire cuando vio a su mejor amigo dormido en los brazos de Jean. Tembló un poco, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué lo había traído de vuelta? –Hola, Armin, ¿Puedo pasar? –El rubio asintió, desconcertado. –Gracias. –El más alto entró a la casa, analizó lo que lo rodeaba, sonrió antes de caminar hacia la sala.

–Jean, ¿Qué demonios haces? –Alert lo persiguió. Pronto las miradas curiosas recayeron sobre los dos chicos. Un par de ojos, en particular, vieron con ira al de cabello bicolor.

–Tú, maldito. ¿Qué le has hecho a Eren? –El chico depositó al castaño en sus brazos. Le acarició el rostro y sonrió con amor. Levi no supo que decir.

–Lo siento si ayer los asusté. Sólo llevé a Eren a descansar, no planeaba hacerle algo. –Suspiró. –También he curado su mano y he hablado con él. –Apartó la vista del castaño, mirando directamente al azabache. –No tienes que preocuparte, le he dicho que fue Erwin quien te besó a la fuerza, él lo ha entendido.

–Jean…

–Sólo… Sólo te pido que lo cuides y que nunca lo lastimes. N-no… –Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. –No cometas los mismos errores que yo. No con él. –Se agachó un poco, depositando un beso en la frente de su primer amor. –Ámalo, hazlo feliz. Si me llego a enterar que no lo has hecho… Te mataré.

 _¿Quién diría que tu peor pesadilla se convirtió en un buen sueño, Eren?_

 **…**

 **Unas horas antes.**

Parecía que esta navidad iba a ser más dura de lo normal. Ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando Jean sacó un pedazo de vidrio de su mano. Jadeó cuando pasó algo de alcohol en ella. –Lo siento. Prometo que el dolor pasará pronto. –Besó las heridas con dulzura, provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte del castaño.

–N-no hay problema. –Desvió su mirada, mordió su labio inferior. Jean vendó su mano. –G-gracias…

–No agradezcas. –Se alzó a su altura y revolvió sus cabellos. –Tengo que decirte algo, Eren. Realmente me gustaría que escucharas y que comprendieras todo. Mi mente podrá tener paz si obtengo una respuesta positiva de tu parte.

– ¿Qué sucede? Me estás asustando.

–Es sobre Levi. –Eren frunció su ceño, ¿Por qué querría hablar de él? –Sé que es un poco extraño, pero, por favor, escúchame. –El castaño asintió. –Quiero… Quiero que perdones a Levi. –Sus manos temblaron, Eren lo miró bastante sorprendido. –No era su intención besarse con Erwin, fue obligado a hacerlo.

–Jean…

–Yo sé que él te ama y que tú correspondes sus sentimientos. Lo supe desde que te conocí, desde que sufriste por su partida. Yo también te amo, Eren, pero también quiero que seas feliz. Si tú estás bien, yo lo estaré. Por favor, perdónalo.

–S-sí. –El más alto lo abrazó. Había extrañado su calor corporal, la manera que ese delicado cuerpo encajaba con el suyo. Había extrañado su aroma, sus delgados brazos correspondiendo. Lo había extrañado tanto…

–Creo que ésta será la última vez que podré hacer esto. –Susurró. – ¿Puedo besarte y dormir contigo por última vez? –Eren asintió, aunque estaba inseguro. –No te preocupes, no estarás engañando a Levi con esto. –Tomó una de sus mejillas, dejando su otra mano en su cintura. Acercó su rostro al suyo y junto sus labios. Había extrañado ese dulce sabor.

Jean cargó al chico sin dejar de besarlo. Caminó por los pasillos de su apartamento, abrió una de las puertas y entró a una habitación perfectamente limpia y ordenada. A Eren le agradó eso. El más alto dejó al castaño en el suelo y se dispuso a arreglar su cama para que los dos pudieran dormir. Se acercó al armario, de allí sacó una camiseta holgada suya y ropa interior nueva, se la entregó a Eren. –Ponte esto para que puedas dormir. Dame tu ropa para lavarla y mañana no tengas que ponerte algo sucio. Puedes cambiarte en el baño mientras yo lo hago aquí.

Eren se sonrojó. –V-vale. –Tomo las prendas y se metió al sanitario. Se cambió con rapidez, quería descansar. Necesitaba hacerlo. Cuando salió, le dio la ropa a Jean y después se recostó, quedando dormido al instante.

 _Quizá nunca fue mala persona. Quizá sólo ese día enloqueció._

 **…**

Parecía que la mañana de navidad iba a ser bastante fría. Se dio cuanta cuando sacó un brazo para estirarse. Tuvo que abrazar al de cabello bicolor para no congelarse. Se sentía raro, quería abrazar a Levi. Quería besar a Levi. Quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Levi.

 _Lo siento…_


	7. Something's Wrong

Levi golpeaba con fuerza las caderas de Eren mientras este gemía sin control. El castaño rasguñaba su espalda y susurraba su nombre cada vez que tocaba cierto punto dentro de su cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones, le parecieron increíbles.

Un suave sonido, parecido a un ronroneo, escapó de los labios de Levi. Besó los labios de su novio, se deleitó con los gemidos que se ahogaban en su boca. Una, dos, tres estocadas más para terminar corriéndose dentro del chico.

–Te amo, Levi. –Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más rápidos al escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras abrazaba al chico con fuerza. –Te amo tanto que duele…

–Yo también te amo, Eren.

 **…**

 **Años después.**

 _"Te quieres ir y te enojas por toda mi honestidad"._

–No fue mi culpa, joder. Deja de ser tan necio y admite que ya no confías en mí. –Levi miró con furia a Eren. Habían pasado dos años desde que el castaño le había confesado su amor, pero, al parecer, al pelinegro ya no le importaba siquiera recordarlo. Eso lastimaba a Eren más de lo que se imaginaba.

– ¿Estás insinuando que soy un mentiroso? –Y allí estaba de nuevo. Las constantes peleas que tenía la pareja era acerca de ello. Levi lo culpaba de cosas que no había hecho, Levi le decía cosas crueles. ¿Acaso ya no lo amaba?

–Estoy harto. –Fue lo único que dijo, dejando confundido al azabache. Eren le dirigió una mirada frían antes de dar media vuelta y encerrarse en la habitación. Evitó caer al suelo, totalmente destrozado, y lloriquear. Tenía que ser fuerte. Debía ser fuerte.

 _"Sabes que lo intento, pero no soy bueno con las disculpas"._

Guardó sus cosas en una maleta, escuchó en fuerte sonido de la puerta azotándose. Apretó sus dientes, sabía que al pelinegro no le importaría si se fuera. Es más, le haría un favor porque dejaría de estorbarle. Su corazón dio un vuelco con tan solo pensar eso.

 _Algo está mal. Siempre tiene que haber una cosa mala en esto._

Su celular vibrando llamó su atención. Guardó una última prenda antes de cerrar la maleta y acercarse al aparato. Lo desbloqueó, ese mensaje era la única pieza que faltaba para su completa destrucción.

 **De: Jean.**

 **Para: Eren:**

 **Lo siento, Eren.**

 ***foto adjuntada*.**

Cubrió su boca con delicadeza mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. La voz siempre tuvo la razón. Algo estaba mal desde hace varios meses, desde que las peleas empezaron. Algo estaba mal con Levi y se sentía culpable. Deseó que fuese feliz con esa bonita pelirroja.

 **De: Eren.**

 **Para: Jean.**

 **Nos vemos en tu departamento.**

Con cuidado, sacó el pequeño chip de su teléfono, lo destruyó para que el azabache no lograra localizarlo. Iniciaría una nueva vida en Londres, ya que allí tenía una pequeña propiedad.

 **…**

 _Sólo necesito que me perdones una vez más._

 _¿Es muy tarde para decir "lo siento"?_

El azabache besó los labios de la chica, despidiéndose. –Tengo que irme. –Ella asintió. Acarició su cabello antes de susurrar un pequeño "adiós" y dirigirse a su casa, debía pedirle perdón a Eren. ¿Por qué seguía con él cuando ya no sentía nada hacia él? Suspiró. No sabía cómo romper con él. No quería lastimarlo, era preferible fingir que eran una pareja feliz.

Extrañamente, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Estacionó su auto y entró, el lugar se sumía en un silencio sepulcral. Entró a la habitación, pensando que, quizá, estaba dormido. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba.

Un sentimiento de preocupación se instaló en su pecho. Buscó su número y le llamó, la sensación se hizo más grande cuando la voz de una mujer dijo que estaba fuera del área de servicio o que estaba apagado. Sus dudas se dispersaron al ver un pequeño objeto destruido y una nota.

 **Gracias por todo. –Eren.**

 _¿"Gracias por todo"?_

Allí lo comprendió. Eren ya sabía acerca de su engaño.

Cayó de rodillas, entrando en un estado de shock. No quería lastimar a Eren, pero terminó haciéndolo. Y, por alguna razón, su corazón dolía y algunas lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿No debería estar feliz?

Marcó el número de Armin, Mikasa, hasta el de Jean. Estaba desesperado, quería encontrar al chico. Parecía que nadie estaba disponible en ese momento. Apretó celular y tomó las llaves del coche. Tenía que encontrar a Eren a como diera lugar.

 _¿Es muy tarde para decir "lo siento"?_

 **…**

–Entonces… ¿Tienes algún plan? –Eren negó. No había pensado en ello, quizá no tenía intención de hacerlo. – ¿Te irás? –Se encogió de hombros. No sabía a donde ir. Recordó a esa chica, Annie, una colega que trabaja en Reino Unido. Ella le había ofrecido investigar un caso allá, él dijo que lo pensaría.

– ¿Aún tienes el número de Annie Leonhardt? –El más alto asintió mientras fruncía su ceño. –Háblale y dile que aceptamos trabajar con ella.

– ¿Aceptamos?

–Sí. Tú vendrás conmigo a Londres.

 **…**

 _Algo estaba mal, Levi lo supo desde la primera vez que vio a Eren. Se quedó impresionado al ver esa enorme sonrisa, o aquellos ojos verdes brillantes. Su mano tembló ante la necesidad de tocar esa piel morena, quería saber si era tan suave como se veía._

 _Algo estaba mal, él lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón latiese tan rápidamente al escuchar su voz o cuando sus manos rozaban accidentalmente? ¿Por qué se quedaba sin respiración al ver al niño sonrojado y abrazándole cortamente cuando le dedicaba unas bonitas palabras?_

 _Algo estaba mal, lo admitió cuando sus padres lo llevaron al otro lado del mundo, cuando se sintió completamente solo y quiso tenerlo a su lado, en el momento que supo que él era su todo y quería estar a su lado para siempre._

 _Algo estaba mal, lo olvidó cuando, después de tantos años de relación, decidió dejarlo por una bonita pelirroja, de nombre Petra._

 _Algo estaba mal, lo recordó cuando él desapareció de su vida y lo dejó más destrozado que nunca._

 _Algo estaba mal, no precisamente con ese chico obsesivo de la limpieza y la perfección, no con sus pesadillas a la hora de la siesta, no por su terror a los payasos o su agresividad cuando las cosas no salían como él quería._ _ **Algo estaba mal con Levi, y Eren nunca dudó sobre ello.**_


	8. Don't die on me

_No mires ahora, no preguntes cómo. Lo que alguna vez fue un amigo asustando, ahora te asecha, ¿Cómo se atreve?_

Jean salió de su departamento junto a Eren. Ambos con una maleta.

El de cabello bicolor se sentía nervioso, frustrado. Sus manos temblaban, pero, aun así, seguía a Eren sin decir palabra alguna. El castaño tenía su ceño fruncido y una expresión fría, eso le daba miedo… Mucho miedo.

La calle estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de nieve. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del moreno. Levi no le dio la oportunidad de abrazarlo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños. No era culpa de Eren, el azabache fue quien rompió su unión, sus promesas y su corazón. _¿Cómo se atreve?_

Se removió incómodo al sentir una profunda mirada clavada en su espalda. Tomando en cuenta que Jean estaba justo a su lado y a Levi no le interesaba lo que pasara con él, era extraño. ¿Acaso alguien estaba siguiéndole? ¿Acosándole, quizá?

 _No mires atrás, Eren._

Por primera vez, le hizo caso a su voz interior. Aún quería saber por qué era una chica quien le hablaba, se supone que cuando hablas con tu consciencia pareciera que te respondes a ti mismo, ¿No es así?

 ** _Aún no me dices tu nombre._**

 _Nunca lo sabrás._

Soltó un suave bufido. Jean, de manera insegura, tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño. Eren se tensó un poco, pero no deshizo el gesto. Un sentimiento cálido se alojó en el fondo de su corazón. Entrelazó sus dedos con el más alto y siguió caminando, la molesta mirada seguía allí.

 _Finge que no pasa nada, por favor._

Era tan difícil hacerlo, pero hizo caso. Apretó su maleta con fuerza. Caminó unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar al auto de Jean. Metieron sus pertenecías en la cajuela. –Iré por un dulce, ¿Quieres algo?

–Un café, por favor. –El más alto asintió antes de dejarlo solo, dentro del coche. Se hundió en el asiento, hacía bastante frío. Su sangre se congeló al ver a un sujeto, portando un arma, acercándose al él. Jean salió en ese instante, otro coche se estacionó detrás. Su corazón se detuvo cuando el tipo le apuntó a Jean con la pistola.

 _Eren…_

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Salió corriendo, el sonido de un disparo sonó justo en el momento que empujó a Jean, sintió la bala atravesándolo. – ¡Eren! –Su cuerpo no tocó el suelo. Unas manos bastante conocidas lo tomaron antes de que su cuerpo impactara con el pavimento.

El tipo huyó, había cumplido su propósito. –Oh, dios, Eren, ¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!? –Jean, furioso, marcó a emergencias, mordía sus labios para evitar llorar.

– ¿P-por qué estás aquí? –Susurró. –D-deja de fingir que te importó, déjame tranquilo.

–Eren…

–Deja de lastimarme, Levi. –El azabache cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, ahogando ese ansiado sollozo. Se aferró al cuerpo del chico, no quería abandonarlo. –D-déjame, Levi…

–Lo siento tanto… Perdóname.

–Moriré y no te ganarás mi perdón. –Eren no sabía cuánto daño le hacía a Levi diciendo esas palabras. Levi no sabía cuánto daño le hacía a Eren estando allí, llorando.

 _Todavía lo amas… Ya lo perdonaste… ¿Tan difícil es decirlo?_

Eren presentía su muerte. Quería vivir y disfrutar más tiempos felices, pero también se preguntaba por qué no había muerto. El pecho le dolía demasiado a la hora de respirar, el repugnante líquido carmesí estaba ensuciando su ropa. Y, lo peor de todo, estaba tirado en la nieve, se estaba congelando.

 _¿Algo está mal, Eren?_

 ** _Todo está mal, como siempre._**

Estuvo a punto de vomitar. Estuvo a punto de gritar y ponerse agresivo. Se sentía tan débil que no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos. Sentía su alma irse de su cuerpo, su vida yéndose poco a poco. Las sirenas de las ambulancias resonaron a lo lejos, el débil sonido puso alerta a Eren.

 ** _Posiblemente lleguen a tiempo y sobreviva._**

 _Eso es imposible, Eren._

Gruñó un poco. Levi acariciaba su cabello mientras jean apretaba su mano y su herida. Eren comenzó a cerrar los ojos, entregándose a la muerte.

 _"Sólo, no mueras en mí"._

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más lentos. El brillo de sus ojos iba desapareciendo, su piel se tornaba pálida. Estaba muriendo.

 _"Siempre te amaré, Levi"._

 **...**

– **_¿Me dirás tu nombre?_** –Insistió. La chica no respondió. Sólo lo miró con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello pelirrojo. Era ligeramente parecida a él, tembló ante ese pensamiento.

– _Me da gusto conocerte, Eren._ –Le abrazó. Eren se quedó paralizado ante ese gesto. Se sintió… Bien.

– **_¿Quién eres? Por favor, dímelo._**

–Soy Isabel, tu hermana gemela que murió al nacer. –Extendió su mano. – _Es un gusto conocerte y tenerte a mi lado._ **_Estamos juntos de nuevo._**


End file.
